


We've Got Flames in Our Veins

by milaisamaniac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Portuguese, Rimming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaisamaniac/pseuds/milaisamaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda fanfic do Universo "Fucked Up Kids" e continuação da primeira história (And It Felt Like Love and Drugs), onde Harry e Louis fazem sexo no chuveiro após Styles encontrar o namorado voltando para o quarto que dividiam após passar boa parte da madrugada com Zayn Malik. O nome das duas fics foram tiradas da mesma canção da banda americana The Maine, chamada "Love And Drugs" e o nome do universo também é o nome de uma música da mesma banda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Flames in Our Veins

 

 

Harry odiava roupas.

  


Aqueles pedaços de pano que cobriam seu corpo serviam, na maioria das vezes, para atrapalhar o jovem de Chesire. Como, por exemplo, agora: o garoto de cabelos cacheados quase caiu no chão ao tentar tirar a calça skinny preta que ele vestia. Por sorte Louis não estava no banheiro naquele momento e, assim que seu namorado resolveu dar sinal de vida no cômodo, Styles já estava debaixo do chuveiro e regulava a água do banho. Sabia o quanto Louis detestava banhos frios e ele mesmo não era muito fã de água muito quente, então sempre que podia fazia questão de verificar a temperatura da água para agradar o seu namorado.

  


Essa era uma das suas qualidades que todos adoravam ressaltar: Harry adorava ajudar e agradar as pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo quando se tratava de um Louis Tomlinson já seminu, trajando apenas as suas boxers enquanto escovava os dentes na frente do imenso espelho que adornava o banheiro da suíte do casal no Hotel Fasano. Louis, nessas horas, conseguia ser uma das pessoas mais escrotas do mundo, pois seu telefone estava conectado a uma caixa de som portátil da marca Beats com dock para iPhone e não demorou muito para que o mais jovem do casal reconhecesse a playlist escolhida pelo namorado para embalar o momento, batizada pelo namorado como " _and let me fuck you!_ " que era para ser um trocadilho com um dos sucessos da banda deles.

  


– Lou... – O garoto de cabelos cacheados gemeu com as feições já relaxadas graças a água morna que batia em suas costas e também graças as ondas de prazer que percorriam o seu corpo aos poucos conforme seus dedos longos massageavam o seu sexo sem pressa e o jovem Styles podia senti-lo enrijecer aos poucos enquanto seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados nos quadris de Tomlinson. – Termina logo de escovar esses dentes ou eu vou ter que começar aqui sem você. – Harry fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para trás e em poucos segundos os seus cachos já estavam desfeitos e colados por toda a sua testa.

  


Louis encarou o namorado por cima do ombro logo após enxaguar a boca e sorriu como se não entendesse todo o desespero de Harry e quase riu ao ouvir uma música da banda Metric, chamada Torture Me, ecoar pelo banheiro do hotel. Pensou em empinar os quadris para instigar ainda mais o mais novo, porém foi só ouvir mais um gemido longo do seu namorado que Tomlinson tratou de se livrar o mais rápido possível da única peça de roupa que cobria o seu corpo, pois as calças do seu pijama não passavam de um pequeno amontoado de roupas sobre os seus pés, assim como a sua camisa velha da Vans.

  


– Engraçado você agora exigir que eu me junte a você. Se estivesse com tanta saudade assim de mim não chegaria no quarto quase seis da manhã. – Louis voltou a virar de costas para Harry e deu de ombros antes de colocar uma  _headband_ em seus cabelos, por mais que soubesse que o rapaz de olhos verdes seria descuidado ao ponto de molhar os seus cabelos no meio da madrugada. – Então se eu quisesse fazer a barba agora, você ia me esperar de qualquer jeito.

  


Apesar do seu discurso, Tomlinson não tardou muito para chutar a cueca que ainda estava enrolada em seus pés em um canto qualquer do banheiro, adiantando-se até o espaço limitado do box, onde os dois tentariam tomar banho e fazer sexo ao mesmo tempo. Os olhares do casal se cruzaram e Tomlinson se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça não somente por sentir o piso gelado do banheiro abaixo dos seus pés, mas havia algo nas íris verdes do seu namorado que ele lhe deixava tenso e excitado ao mesmo tempo e ele sabia muito bem o que causava aquilo em Harry: ciúmes de Zayn, que ele preferia manter para si todas as vezes que seu namorado e o seu melhor amigo passavam horas trancados em algum quarto ou até mesmo na Mistery Machine, a van que eles mandaram reformar e que possui diversos videogames para eles "jogarem" quando eles têm algum tempo livre.

  


– Quem é você para falar uma coisa dessas, Lou? Afinal não foi você quem passou a noite em outro quarto, sem ser o nosso... – Ainda mantendo o contato visual com o mais baixo, Styles primeiro envolveu a nuca de Louis com seus dedos longos e, aos poucos, subiu os mesmos pelos fios castanhos e agora compridos do cabelo do seu namorado. Sem dizer mais nada, Harry agarrou os cabelos do outro rapaz e puxou sua cabeça um pouco para trás, sem muita força, mas o suficiente para deixar o pescoço do mais velho exposto. – Não foi você quem quis transar com o Zayn enquanto eu estava com os nossos amigos na piscina do hotel?

  


A sua voz grave e um pouco rouca depois de falar alto enquanto bebia com seus amigos e outras pessoas que conhecera no Rio de Janeiro causava arrepios em Louis, pois o mais alto fez questão de falar bem perto do seu ouvido e a sua respiração quente batia em sua pele. Desde que começaram a ficar, há quase quatro anos atrás, era Louis quem tinha que tomar a iniciativa e conduzir toda a sedução e até mesmo as preliminares, pois Harry ainda se sentia inseguro por ser muito novo. Mas agora, com vinte anos de idade e passar por uma puberdade tardia que o transformou de um inocente  _cupcake_  em um homem sexy e confiante com seu próprio corpo, ele adorava surpreender o mais velho com boquetes rápidos em lugares inusitados só para deixar o namorado com desejo de desmarcar todos os compromissos profissionais do dia só para trancá-lo de volta no quarto e assim o resto do dia seria resumido a sexo, suor e sêmen.

  


Mal esperou Louis fechar a porta de vidro do box e o prensou contra as azulejos brancos do banheiro, com o rosto virado para a parede. Com as costas do mais baixo expostas para si, Harry sentiu a boca salivar antes de respirar fundo conforme colava seu corpo contra o de Tomlinson. Deslizou sua língua pelo lábio inferior e encostou a boca no lóbulo da orelha do namorado, e apenas para aumentar a ansiedade no mais velho, esfregou o seu nariz pelo seu pescoço e nuca até alcançar o ombro do homem dos olhos azuis. Primeiro, Styles apoiou sua testa na região e o único pensamento que povoava a sua mente era que Louis era seu e de mais ninguém. Por mais que ele tivesse concordado em permitir que Zayn fizesse parte do seu relacionamento com Louis, o rapaz de cabelos cacheados sempre ficava manhoso e possessivo quando os dois passavam muito tempo juntos.

  


Em dias feito esse, Harry gostaria de gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir que Louis era seu namorado e de mais ninguém, porém ele estava certo de que o escritório que cuidava da sua imagem e da banda não ficaria muito satisfeita caso ele saísse do armário apenas para deixar o mundo ciente de que a única pessoa que tinha o prazer de ouvir um "eu te amo" verdadeiro do membro mais velho da One Direction enquanto faziam amor na casa que dividiam em Londres era ele. Então, ele teria que se contentar com uma das manias que eles dois sempre tiveram desde que começaram a se envolver: marcar o corpo um do outro com mordidas e chupões. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada e seus olhos já ficaram enevoados desde o momento em que entreabriu a boca até que seus dentes ficassem expostos por breves instantes até que ele mordesse o local sem muito cuidado e com força para deixar a região avermelhada.

  


– Meu. – Harry disse com a voz abafada pela pele bronzeada do namorado, e ele fez questão de virar o rosto de Louis para trás para que ele pudesse encarar as orbes azuis do mais baixo. – Você é meu e de mais ninguém. – Seus olhos haviam ganhado um tom escurecido e suas unhas curtas desceram pelas suas costas, em direção as suas nádegas, arranhando a sua pele com força. – Não importa se você deixa o Zayn te tocar, no fundo você é só meu.

  


Sem se importar com os cabelos presos de Louis, Harry os soltou em um movimento brusco e afundou seus dedos na altura da nuca de Tomlinson, agarrando os fios castanhos dele com força para puxar a sua cabeça para trás. Ao deparar-se com as íris azuis do mais velho e em como elas transbordavam de luxúria, o mais alto passou a imaginar se era dessa forma que ele encarava Malik quando eles estavam juntos, prestes a transar. O seu sangue parecia ferver em suas veias, as batidas do seu coração a esse ponto já tão alucinadas quanto a sua mente que projetava a maneira que Louis o companheiro de banda deles agiam em seus momentos de intimidade, por mais ele estivesse de acordo com o “caso” deles com Zayn.

  


– Ele te faz sentir assim? – Harry escorregou sua mão da cintura até que seus dedos pudessem agarrar a ereção do mais velho, lhe masturbando com vigor e em movimentos rápidos. – Aposto que não. Ele consegue fazer você perder seus sentidos após gozar como eu faço? – Styles puxou o cabelo do seu namorado com mais força, surpreendendo Tomlinson que não sabia se gemia mais alto de dor ou se mordia o lábio inferior. Harry ofegou ao ver o tesão estampado nas feições do seu amado, que mantinha a boca entreaberta para conseguir recuperar seu fôlego com dificuldade.

  


Louis aproveitou a chance para encostar o seu corpo no de Harry, permanecendo com a cabeça tombada para trás e assim que percebeu que o foco do mais novo era a sua boca, fez questão de deslizar a sua língua pelos seus lábios finos segundos antes da boca carnuda do seu namorado cobrir a sua em um beijo quente, forçando o mais baixo a ficar na ponta dos pés para acompanhar os movimentos de Styles.

  


Suas mãos estavam espalmadas no azulejo branco, servido como um ponto de apoio do seu corpo até que Harry soltasse o seu cabelo para envolver o seu corpo pela cintura, repousando então em sua barriga para manter o corpo de Louis colado ao seu. As suas línguas se entrelaçavam e apesar da sua posição, Louis ainda tentou controlar a situação e dominar o beijo, porém bastou o mais novo lhe provocar com um mero roçar dos seus quadris nas suas nádegas para que Louis percebesse o quão duro ele estava.

  


– Haz… – Louis choramingou e para ter certeza que Harry prestaria atenção no que ele dizia, prendeu o lábio inferior do garoto entre os seus dentes, o ouvindo gemer abafado em sua boca. – Anda logo e me come. Não é isso o que você quer? Me foder até que eu não consiga mais ficar de pé? – A risada cheia de malícia do mais velho que se seguiu logo se transformou em um gemido alto quando a mão de Harry desceu da sua barriga até o seu pênis.

  


– Você me enlouquece, Lou. – Harry grunhiu como resposta, fechando sua mão ao redor da base de seu sexo, masturbando-o em movimentos firmes e ritmados. – Eu tenho que me policiar pra não perder o controle o tempo todo, principalmente quando estamos no palco, mas agora… – Harry não conseguiu nem terminar a sua sentença, apenas deu uma breve risada maliciosa ao afastar os cabelos castanhos de Louis da sua nuca, a essa altura completamente molhados com a água morna do chuveiro, para em seguida morder a nuca do seu namorado com força.

  


Louis gemeu alto em resposta e empinou mais os seus quadris, ofegante. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos de tanta força que ele aplicava contra a parede como se apenas os seus braços fossem capazes de lhe manter de pé, pois as forças das suas pernas poderiam sumir a qualquer momento. Virou o rosto e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro para ver o porque seu namorado xingava baixinho enquanto parecia lutar com uma embalagem plástica até que um som baixo de “pop” se destacou entre os ruídos do chuveiro e a respiração ofegante dos dois.

  


– Afasta bem as pernas. – Styles ordenou antes se afastar um pouco para espalhar um pouco de sabonete líquido em seus dedos. Aquela não era a maneira mais eficaz para preparar o seu amado para a penetração, porém era melhor do que simplesmente forçar a sua ereção contra o seu ânus sem o preparar para o momento. Louis até gostava quando Harry tomava a iniciativa, dominado pelos seus instintos mais primitivos, estes despertados graças aos ciúmes, porém o mais novo nunca se perdoaria se o machucasse mesmo nessas horas.

  


– Eu não sou feito de porcelana, sabia? – A voz de Tomlinson lhe despertou dos seus devaneios e Harry não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada breve, girando os olhos diante da atitude do namorado. Era engraçado como Louis adorava provocá-lo quando ele era o dominador na cama, porém quando Harry tinha a chance de comandar como ele queria transar com o namorado, ele era a pessoa mais impaciente e afobada na cama. – Então você já pode me… ahhhhh! Porra, Harry! – O mais baixo foi interrompido no momento em que Styles, que já apertava as suas nádegas com a mão sem o sabonete após colocar a embalagem do produto de lado, pôs a sua perna entre as do seu namorado para que ele as mantesse afastadas enquanto, com a mão livre do sabonete, separava as suas nádegas para que a outra mão tivesse fácil acesso ao seu ânus.

  


Sentiu a região se contrair involuntariamente, o que não seria um empecilho para os dois. Louis respirou fundo, relaxando apesar de a ansiedade de ser preenchido pelos dedos do seu amado, porém Harry não parecia disposto em lhe preparar com o mesmo carinho de sempre. Mal o primeiro dígito do mais alto começar a lhe alargar, Harry introduziu outro dedo em seu interior, movendo suas mãos em movimentos rápidos e constantes. Como resposta, o mais velho deixou escapar um gemido alto e fechou os olhos na mesma hora enquanto empinava mais os quadris na direção de Harry.

  


O mais novo deslizou seus dentes pelos seus lábios carnudos, abafando um gemido de mais puro deleite para que apenas a respiração descompassada e entrecortada a todo tempo por sons guturais que Louis deixava escapar ecoassem no dentro do box. Normalmente Harry demorava demais para ter certeza que tinha alargado o namorado o suficiente para que ele não sentisse dor, movendo repetidamente um único dígito em seu interior em um vai e vem cadenciado até que os músculos ao redor do seu dedo oferecessem menos resistência com a invasão; só aí que ele introduzia o segundo e repetia o mesmo processo até que seu namorado já lhe xingasse, completamente fora de si, e com três dedos em seu ânus.

  


Entretanto, paciência não fazia parte do seu vocabulário nessa noite. Talvez fosse o efeito do álcool que acentuava ainda mais os ciúmes que sentia do seu namorado e o motivasse a agir de maneira brusca com Tomlinson, ou era graças a forma que o menor movia os seus quadris em direção ao seu dedo, Harry não demorou para adicionar mais um dedo no interior do mais velho e aproveitou também para movê-los dentro do outro rapaz mais rápido do que antes.

  


– Caralho! – Louis gritou com a voz estrangulada e tombou a cabeça para trás, deixando que a água morna caísse em sua testa, molhando os seus fios castanhos, algo que Tomlinson não queria. Mas, agora, ele estava pouco se fodendo para o estado do seu cabelo. – Puta que pariu Harry, caralho! – O outro homem ofegava já sem o menor controle sobre o seu corpo e sem deixar de rebolar os quadris toda vez que eles iam de encontro a mão de Styles, fodendo-a com a mesma urgência que seu namorado tinha de lhe preparar antes da penetração.

  


– Ha-arry, já chega! – O rapaz de olhos azuis quebrou o silêncio, pois tentava em vão controlar o volume dos seus gemidos. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo os seus músculos Louis pensou ter perdido as forças nas suas pernas, contudo o seu namorado o segurava pela cintura com a mão firme até mesmo para ajudá-lo a manter a velocidade constante em que seus dedos entravam e saiam de dentro dele. – Eu quero que você me coma e eu quero agora. – Implorou em um fio de voz antes de encostar seu torso e rosto na parede ou escorregaria antes mesmo de sentir pênis de Harry dentro de si.

  


– Louis…

  


– AGORA! – O mais velho gritou com o namorado antes que ele inventasse de lhe torturar mais um pouco, mas ele não ousou em se mover e nem tampouco abriu os olhos. Estava tão entregue e submisso ao seu amado que temia estragar o momento caso falasse alguma outra coisa a não ser palavras que apressassem Harry, ou o garoto de Chesire perderia o clima e Louis teria que dormir com a vontade de ser fodido sem piedade. – Tá esperando o que pra me arrombar logo, cacete?

  


Harry não o respondeu verbalmente, mas aproveitou que o moreno estava de costas para ele e cravou seus dentes no ombro de Tomlinson ao mesmo tempo em que afastava as suas nádegas um pouco mais com uma das mãos e a mão que antes tentava massagear a sua próstata, agora guiava o seu membro até o ânus do mais velho, que suspirou por antecipação e tentou mover novamente os seus quadris na esperança que o mais novo não demorasse duas horas para lhe penetrar, contudo Styles apertou a sua cintura e se afastou alguns centímetros.

  


– Eu sei que você está desesperado para que eu te foda, mas vai ser do jeito que eu quero. – Harry sussurrou com a voz firme para mostrar a Louis quem daria as cartas naquela noite e decidiria os rumos daquela transa. Os olhos azuis de Tomlinson abriram devagar assim que o rapaz virou o rosto para encarar o mais novo por cima do ombro e Styles pode ver que as suas íris brilhavam em um tom mais escuro do que o de costume, além do seu rosto que estava completamente vermelho, em especial a bochecha que antes estava escorada no azulejo branco do chuveiro.

  


– Então anda lo...go. – Mais uma vez suas palavras foram entrecortadas por gemidos, até porque Harry esperou que seu amado se distraísse com a sua atitude sempre marrenta e mandona para roçar a sua glande no ânus de Louis, sentindo-os retesar ao redor do seu pênis. Ele então respirou fundo e voltou a relaxar, por mais que a ansiedade de ter o mais alto dentro de si o mais rápido possível pulsasse em suas veias, deixando-o ainda mais agitado.

  


– Quanto mais você pedir, mas eu vou demorar. – Apesar de estar tão cheio de tesão quanto o mais velho, Harry conseguia se controlar naquele momento por um único motivo: não queria dar o prazer que Louis tanto gostaria enquanto ele não implorasse. O rapaz mordeu seu lábio inferior com força, na esperança que isso lhe ajudasse a conter um gemido enquanto ele ainda provocava o mais baixo ao roçar a cabeça do seu pênis na volumosa bunda de Louis. – E será que isso tudo é vontade de dar pra mim,  _Boobear_? Ou é só frustração por não ter trepado com Zayn?

  


Louis não conseguiu responder em um primeiro momento, apenas choramingou um pouco mais alto do que gostaria ao ouvir seu velho apelido escapando da boca de Styles em um tom que beirava o deboche, tão distante das palavras doces que ele sempre proferia para o seu namorado. Tomlinson, que o conhecia tão bem, estava certo que toda aquela sua atitude era graças a sua proximidade com Zayn; ainda mais nesse começo de turnê mundial. Os dois, que preferiam fugir dos paparazzi, passavam mais tempo juntos do que Harry gostaria. Enquanto Zayn ainda precisava de tempo para lidar com a falta que sentia de casa e de sua noiva, Louis preferia evitar qualquer tipo de especulação que pudesse terminar com a Modest! enviando Eleanor para passar uma temporada com o seu namorado de fachada.

  


Mas nem sempre eles se pegavam. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes os dois conversavam sobre revistas em quadrinhos, inspirações para músicas e tatuagens enquanto se enchiam de besteiras ou dormiam até que Liam aparecesse desesperado no quarto de Malik para avisar que eles estavam atrasados para algum compromisso profissional graças a dupla. Só que para Harry, a proximidade da dupla é uma vingança silenciosa pelas suas viagens desnecessárias para Los Angeles e desde o primeiro show da One Direction na América Latina, ele não consegue esconder o seu desagrado a cada vez que Louis desaparecia com o outro moreno.

  


Harry tombou sua cabeça para trás para que seus cachos, agora mais lisos graças a água que os umedeceram, deixassem de atrapalhar a sua visão: Louis tentava, desesperado, mover seus quadris para cima e para baixo para que o membro rijo de Styles roçasse mais entre as suas nádegas, a fricção excitando-o ainda mais. Ele teve que respirar fundo e, como resposta, soltou o seu pênis e abriu bem a mão antes de espalmá-la na nádega direita do namorado, tendo um urro de mais puro deleite como resposta.

  


– Eu não queria transar com o Zayn… – Tomlinson confessou ofegante, encarando Harry por cima do seu ombro enquanto tentava recuperar o seu fôlego. – Ele nunca conseguiria me dar tanto prazer quanto você, meu amor. Ninguém saberia como me foder direitinho como só você faz.

  


Diante de tal confissão do seu namorado, Harry lhe respondeu com um gemido rouco próximo ao seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que voltou a afastar as suas nádegas com uma das mãos. Louis imaginou que o garoto de cabelos cacheados lhe enrolaria mais um pouco, provocando arrepios até o momento em que ele estivesse prestes a gozar para finalmente lhe penetrar, mas foi surpreendido ao sentir a ereção do seu namorado lhe alargando com violência, em uma estocada rápida e funda. Tomlinson gritou, mesclando dor e prazer em sua voz, conforme seus músculos ardiam de uma maneira tão dolorida que chegava a ser prazerosa.

  


Em vez de deixar que Louis se acalmasse para que ele voltasse a se movimentar, Harry afastou os seus quadris, sem deixar que o mais velho sentisse falta do volume em seu interior, ele forçou mais uma vez o seu corpo contra o de Louis, a pressão dos músculos que não foram relaxados previamente apertando cada centímetro da sua ereção.

  


– Puta que pariu... – Harry se calou na mesma hora para não irritar o namorado caso se ele mencionasse o quão apertado Louis era. Ele não era o melhor na hora de falar sacanagem entre quatro paredes e Tommo costumava a reclamar que ele cortava o tesão ou começava a rir no meio da transa. Sua mão esquerda deixou o quadril de Louis, segurando-o pelo ombro para que ele pudesse puxar ainda mais o corpo do mais velho contr a o seu; a direita, ainda em sua cintura para manter o controle das suas estocadas, certo de que já atingiram a sua próstata pois Louis fazia questão de gritar a plenos pulmões enquanto empinava ainda mais seus quadris para que o homem de cabelos cacheados metesse seu pênis dentro de si com mais força.

  


– Ma-aaahhh... Mais rápido!– A voz de Louis já estava mais rouca do que o de costume graças aos seus gemidos nada discretos, que na verdade estavam mais para urros de mais puro deleite. Tomlinson tombou a cabeça para trás e apesar da vista turva pela água, ele sorriu ao ver as feições concentradas de Harry enquanto olhava a sua ereção desaparecer entre as suas nádegas a cada vez que ele a enterrava mais fundo dentro de si para depois se afastar por poucos segundos antes de voltar a forçar os músculos de Louis a se adaptarem com o seu volume.

  


– Me beija. – Apesar do tom de voz baixo, Louis soube que seu namorado lhe ouviu, pois em questão de segundos ele teve de inclinar um pouco a sua cabeça para corresponder o beijo esfomeado de Harry. O menor podia sentir algumas das gotas d'água que ricocheteavam as suas cabeças sem muita pressão escorrerem por entre suas bocas ao mesmo tempo em que suas línguas se enroscavam como podiam, afinal Tommo ainda estava de costas para Harry e erguia seu tronco como podia, assim como Styles curvava seu corpo e forçava seus lábios a permanecerem sobre os de Louis, sem deixar de mover seus quadris em um vai e vem frenético.

  


Foi só Harry afastar sua boca para Louis voltar a gemer alto, sem se importar se acordaria todos os hóspedes do Fasano ou toda a população do Rio de Janeiro. Faltavam apenas dois shows para o fim da turnê sul-americana e ele podia sempre culpar um resfriado devido às mudanças climáticas pelo estado da sua voz nos shows de São Paulo. O rapaz de Doncaster ainda se apoiava nas paredes, porém na mesma hora em que Harry voltou a lhe masturbar no mesmo ritmo em que entrava e saía de dentro de si, foi que ele teve certeza que só estava de pé graças a mão imensa de seu namorado que lhe agarrava pelo ombro. Por conhecer como o corpo de Louis reagia sempre que ele era o ativo, Harry escorregou a mão que estava próxima de seu pescoço pelas suas costas, arranhando a pele bronzeada de Tomlinson com suas unhas curtas até que ele pudesse segurar em sua cintura com força, para deixar marcas em sua pele para deixar claro a todos que ele lhe pertencia.

  


– Goza. – Harry ordenou com a voz baixa, na esperança de soar centrado enquanto seu namorado ainda movia seus quadris na direção dos dele de maneira desesperada. Louis sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem diante do tom de voz autoritário do seu amado, ofegando antes de perceber que seu namorado, por um instante, colou o seu peitoral em suas costas, focado apenas em estimular o seu pênis, sem se importar com a pressão que aplicava na base do membro de Louis. Ali, ele não fazia amor com o seu namorado, apenas deixava as suas frustrações resultantes dos ciúmes que tinha da amizade de Tomlinson com Malik esvaírem do seu corpo.

  


Os dedos de Louis se enroscaram nos cachos de Harry e o mais novo deixou de apertar a cintura do namorado com a mão, passando o braço por sua barriga e espalmou a mesma na barriga de Tomlinson, mantendo-o com as suas costas coladas em seu peitoral e apenas os seus quadris se moviam, indo de encontro aos de Louis com a mesma velocidade de antes, mas agora os dois deixavam o nome um do outro escapar em meio a gemidos nada discretos ou contidos. No momento em que a boca fina do mais baixo buscou a sua para mais um beijo avassalador, Styles percebeu que seu amado estava se aproximando de seu ápice ao ter que apertar ainda mais o braço que envolvia o seu corpo quando os joelhos de Louis vacilaram, algo que geralmente acontecia quando eles inventavam de transar em pé e ele já estava acostumado após quase quatro anos de relacionamento.

  


Louis não tardou para gozar nas mãos de Harry e na parede do box, o seu urro abafado pela língua quente e lábios carnudos de Styles, e não foram necessárias mais do que algumas estocadas rápidas dentro de Louis para que ele gozasse em seu interior. Louis permanecia com os olhos fechados e seu peitoral se movia em um ritmo lento, para cima e para baixo como se ele tivesse acabado de meditar. Harry sabia que isso só acontecia quando Louis tinha um orgasmo tão intenso que seu corpo relaxou tanto que ele ficava fora de órbita por alguns instantes. Ele passou então a beijar os ombros e a nuca do seu namorado até perceber que, aos poucos, Louis recobrava a sua consciência.

  


Harry finalmente saiu de dentro de Louis e desligou o chuveiro. Ao abrir a porta do box, ele tateou a parede até encontrar as toalhas que estavam dispostas para eles e passou uma delas ao redor do corpo de Louis. Sem que o mais velho esperasse, ele ergueu o corpo do namorado do chão e, sem muita pressa, seguiu em direção a cama kingsize da suíte deles.

  


– Por mais que você tenha acabado de foder a ponto de me fazer esquecer onde eu estou por um momento, eu acho que ainda consigo andar. – Apesar da reclamação, Louis passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e seus olhos permaneceram fechados até que ele percebeu que fora pousado sobre o colchão macio da cama deles. Louis contraiu o corpo e virou-se de bruços de imediato ao sentir uma fisgada forte entre as suas nádegas e Harry percebeu isso enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha que antes aqueciam o corpo de Tomlinson.

  


– Eu te machuquei? – Ele perguntou em um fio de voz ao ver como Louis agora relaxava as suas feições ao afundar a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Ele colocou a toalha úmida em cima da poltrona e, ao se aproximar da cama, pegou um dos seus travesseiros e o apertou algumas vezes até ter certeza que ele estava bem fofo. – Erga os quadris pra mim, amor.

  


Louis abriu um dos olhos e passou a encarar o mais alto com desconfiança, mas fez o que Harry pediu. Viu quando o seu namorado colocou o travesseiro embaixo dos seus quadris e os relaxou sobre a almofada branca e, sem perceber, afastou suas pernas um pouco mais ao mesmo tempo que fechara os seus olhos.

  


– Me desculpa. – A voz de Harry vacilou e só pelo seu tom de voz, Louis desconfiou que ele estava prestes a chorar. – Eu realmente não quis… E-eu só fiquei louco de ciúmes e também bebi com o Niall e o Liam. – Harry suspirou e caminhou até a lateral da cama, pousando a sua mão com cuidado sobre a nádega direita de Tomlinson. – Me desculpa mesmo.

  


Ele começou então a fazer um carinho no local, obtendo um suspiro de aprovação de Louis. Harry começou devagar, apenas alisando a sua nádega com cuidado antes de apertar a carne com um pouco mais de vontade, mas sempre estudando as reações de Tomlinson. A sua mão esquerda logo cobriu a sua outra nádega e Styles passou a massagear a bunda de Louis, que não deixava de suspirar a cada vez de ele apertava a sua pele sem segundas intenções, apenas lhe relaxando. Algumas vezes ele subia as mãos até chegar a sua cintura, para então descê-las de volta para a bunda do namorado.

  


– Você nem me machucou muito. – Louis quebrou o silêncio do quarto deles e então abriu os olhos, encarando Harry com um sorriso sonolento. – Mas se você quer tanto assim se desculpar por ter me arrombado, tem uma coisa que você pode fazer. – Ele sugeriu com um sorriso malandro iluminando o seu rosto e Tomlinson podia jurar que viu o namorado engolir a seco antes de deslizar a língua pelos seus lábios.

  


– Se for o que eu estou pensando, claro que posso. – Ele então sorriu feliz para Louis antes de se levantar só para que Louis se ajeitasse melhor na cama. Ele jogou os travesseiros que estavam encostados na cabeceira da cama e os jogou na direção em que Harry costuma a dormir, para que o mais alto pudesse ficar de joelhos no chão enquanto ele permanecia com as pernas abertas na frente mente, exposto por completo para o namorado.

  


Harry umedeceu mais uma vez a sua boca antes de aproximar o seu rosto das nádegas de Louis, beijando-as diversas vezes antes de começar a morder cada uma das bandas da sua bunda. O mais velho, por sua vez, já estava ansioso para ter agora a língua de Harry dentro de si, pois ele sabia o quanto Styles idolatrava a sua bunda e desde quando ele começou a pesquisar sobre esse tipo de prática sexual, por volta dos seus dezessete, quase dezoito, anos de idade, Harry se tornou obcecado por lubrificar o ânus do namorado primeiro com a língua, especialmente nas vezes em que Louis seria o passivo. Era a sua chance perfeita de fazer com que o namorado perdesse toda a sua atitude mandona e cheia de si para implorar que Harry deixasse de lhe provocar e somasse alguns dedos na sua tarefa de levar-lhe a loucura.

  


Styles desceu seus beijos pela coxa esquerda de Louis até que seu nariz estivesse roçando nas bolas de Louis, as quais ele lambeu algumas vezes até que ouvisse a voz rouca do namorado repetir o seu nome feito um mantra. Só então ele parou para chupá-las sem pressa, mas foi interrompido quando o mais velho começou a roçar seus quadris contra o travesseiro, escapando do contato da sua boca e por isso teve que colocar as mãos na cintura de Louis, mais uma vez naquela noite.

  


– Relaxa o corpo, Lou. Não é como se você não soubesse o que está prestes a acontecer. – Ele riu baixo e ajudou Louis a ficar em uma posição que fosse ao mesmo tempo confortável para ele e também aberto o suficiente para que Harry pudesse afastar ainda mais as suas nádegas e deslizar a sua língua ao redor do seu ânus. Ele tinha que tomar cuidado ao começar sempre, pois as pernas de Tommo não eram muito confiáveis e mesmo que ele não quisesse, acabava por chutar o ar em movimentos involuntários e em algumas vezes Harry se machucou enquanto lambia, sem pressa alguma, o ânus de Louis.

  


– Ha-a-arry. – Louis afundou a cabeça no seu travesseiro, forçando os seus joelhos a permanecerem firmes no colchão enquanto a língua de Harry massageava os músculos que antes foram judiados pelo membro de Styles, alargando-o de maneira violenta há poucos minutos. O seu sexo, aos poucos, enrijecia conforme ele o roçava no travesseiro, aproveitado a fricção da almofada macia somada a língua quente de seu namorado forçando a sua passagem entre os seus músculos era enlouquecedor para o mais novo.

  


Ele abriu os olhos e piscou confuso ao sentir falta da língua de Harry e ao fitar por cima dos seus ombros, Louis observou o mais novo ir até a sua mala, certamente procurando pelo lubrificante favorito dele. Ele ronronou, movendo os seus quadris contra o ar como se esperasse roçar em algo que não estava atrás dele.

  


– Amor, anda logo que eu quero você! – Tomlinson choramingou antes do clique da embalagem do lubrificante chamar a sua atenção. – Volta a me lamber agora, não quero dedos e nem mais nada, só essa tua língua deliciosa. – Louis empinou mais a sua bunda para o alto e a balançou de um lado para o outro, na esperança de distrair o namorado e gozar logo, pela terceira vez, naquela noite.

 

– Mas Lou... – Harry mordiscou seu lábio inferior cheio de malícia, porém seu foco estava em espalhar o líquido gelatinoso em sua mão direta. – Eu não te falei que sou eu quem dita as regras aqui hoje? – Ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça e olhos verdes e azuis se encontraram. – Você tem sorte que eu vou deixar você gozar mais uma vez.

 

Louis não sabia o que aconteceu com seu namorado, mas adoraria que Harry agisse daquela vez mais vezes. Ele riu debochado, na esperança de provocar o mais novo para que ele voltasse a lamber seu ânus em movimentos circulares o mais rápido possível, porém sentiu um tapa forte na sua nádega esquerda. Ele ofegou surpreso e virou a cabeça para encarar Styles sobre os seus ombros, ainda indignado pelo tapa, mas só teve a chance de ver Harry imitar o gesto, rindo diante da surpresa de Tomlinson.

 

– Essa sua bunda foi feita pra isso mesmo. – Harry, que ainda sorria tranquilo, deu um terceiro tapa na nádega esquerda do namorado, a sua pele agora vermelha graças aos três tapas que recebera no lugar. – Se eu pudesse, passaria o dia todo alternando entre te lamber, te fazer quicar no meu colo e deixar você me foder.

 

– Isso seria ótimo, mas eu agora quero menos papo e mais língua na minha bunda, por favor. – Louis girou os olhos, começando a ficar irritado com toda aquela demora. Mas Harry não se importava muito com as necessidades do namorado, pelo menos não agora, o que ele fez questão de deixar bem claro ao cravar os seus dentes na bunda de Louis, mais especificamente na mesma nádega que ele estapeou há poucos minutos. O rapaz de olhos azuis gemeu alto, tombando a sua cabeça para trás, mas sem mover os quadris para não acabar se machucando enquanto Harry deslizava a língua pela sua carne, pois tinha certeza que ele repetiria a mordida.

 

E ele o fez.

 

Mas, dessa vez, ele cravou seus dentes deixaram sua marca na nádega direita de Louis e o seu dedo médio circulava os seus músculos, que mais uma vez estavam retesados, como se Tomlinson fosse resistir no momento em que Harry o forçasse em seu interior. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou quando a respiração quente do seu namorado voltou a roçar próximo do seu ânus e ele tentou, mais uma vez, mover seus quadris na direção do rosto de Styles para ver se isso o ajudasse a focar na realidade e dedicar toda a sua atenção a sua bunda, mas sem provocações dessa vez.

 

Contudo Harry ainda estava com o corpo elétrico e poderia ficar acordado por horas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo o que ele mais queria era deitar nos braços de Louis para que eles pudessem dormir agarradinhos até às três da tarde daquele dia de folga. Seus dedos da mão esquerda, que apesar de não estarem tão besuntados de lubrificante quanto a sua outra mão, agarraram o membro parcialmente ereto de Louis, fazendo questão de espalhar o produto por todo o seu sexo antes de estimular a base com movimentos lentos, no começo, mas assim que sua língua voltou a deslizar ao redor do seu ânus enquanto ele forçava o primeiro dígito no interior de Tomlinson, ele passou a masturbar o namorado em um ritmo mais acelerado.

 

– Puta que pariu, Harry. – Louis chorou alto, sem conseguir mais controlar os seus quadris que buscavam o contato com os lábios de Harry, porém dessa vez o mais novo resolveu deixar de lhe provocar e somou um segundo dítgito no interior de Tomlinson, movendo sua cabeça para conseguir deslizar sua língua entre os seus dedos para relaxar ainda mais os seus músculos enquanto ele tentava massagear a próstata do namorado com a ponta dos seus dedos, sem deixar de deslizar a sua outra mão por toda a sua ereção, dedicando alguns instantes para massagear as suas bolas e também a sua glande.

 

– Pode gozar, amor… –  Harry sussurrou logo que ergueu o rosto, aproveitando para introduzir o terceiro e último dígito que Louis aguentou em seu interior, o corpo ainda sensível do orgasmo que tivera dentro do chuveiro. E foi gritando o nome do namorado que Tomlinson gozou pela segunda vez naquela madrugada, agora em cima do travesseiro que Harry. Seu corpo caiu sobre a cama na mesma hora e ele não teve nem forças para abraçar seu travesseiro, como gostava de fazer todas as vezes em que dormia de bruços.

  
Harry permaneceu por um tempo beijando a bunda e as coxas de Louis, enquanto o seu amado recuperava o seu fôlego. Só quando ele girou sobre o colchão foi que Styles reparou a bagunça que estava o seu travesseiro.

 

– Hey! Você gozou no meu travesseiro. – Harry sentou na cama e cruzou os braços, encarando seu namorado com um enorme bico nos lábios.

– Como se você fosse dormir nessa merda mesmo e não no meu peito. – Louis girou os olhos, mas abriu os braços para que Harry se aninhasse em seu colo, beijando o topo dos seus cabelos. – A tua sorte é que eu amo você, mesmo quando você tenta me arrombar desse jeito. – Os dois riram juntos, mas Louis bocejou e fechou os olhos em seguida, prestes a se render ao sono, quando a voz arrastada de Harry baixinha, porém alta o suficiente para que Louis lhe ouvisse.

  
– Eu também te amo, mas se você fizer isso de novo eu vou me vingar de você mais uma vez. – Os dedos de Tomlinson afagavam os seus cachos e o garoto ronronou,  finalmente sentindo o cansaço do show e da noitada na piscina do hotel dominar o seu corpo, mas pelo jeito que o corpo do seu namorado tremeu embaixo do seu como se ele estivesse rindo, Harry teve a certeza que Louis seria capaz de lhe provocar de propósito só para que eles tivessem mais uma noite de sexo animal feito essa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Minha vontade era de ter terminado esse smut delicinha pra vocês antes da virada do ano, mas, pelo menos, fica como presente de boas vindas para esse 2015 cheio de planos de fanfics! 
> 
> Feliz Ano Novo a todos os meus leitores!  
> Beijos de luz!


End file.
